Killing Time
by mizzshy
Summary: While working the graveyard shift on a stakeout one night, Dazai and Atsushi find themselves with a lot of time on their hands. [Day 13 of Pride Month fic challenge.]


**Thirteenth fic for a Pride Month prompt challenge from tumblr. Prompt: graveyard shift.**

* * *

By the time the stakeout reaches its fourth consecutive night, even Atsushi is starting to wonder if there's any real point to it. When the missing children case came to them and the President told Atsushi he'd be part of the team assigned to it, Atsushi was excited to get on with a proper case, but it's been weeks with no leads and this stakeout is something of a last resort. None of them has seen anything over the last three nights, but an anonymous tip suggested that one of the suspects might be staying here with his brother, and they can't leave it until they've established conclusively that it's a dead end. So Atsushi finds himself sitting in a hired car in the mouth of a dank alley at half past three in the morning, with the wrapper from a crappy junk food dinner balled up in his pocket. He's tired and it's cold and he wants to go home, but Kenji and Kunikida won't be here for another hour to take over.

Atsushi supposes that he can't mind too much though, not when Dazai managed to sweet-talk Kenji into switching with him so that he and Atsushi could spend some time together. Yes, Kunikida will be more than a little angry at Dazai changing things without asking yet again, but that's a problem for the morning. Right now, all Atsushi can think about is Dazai. The beanie Atsushi has been wearing to make himself less noticeable while on the stakeout is gone, cast off somewhere else in the car so that Dazai's fingers can sink deep into his hair. The gear stick presses into Atsushi's hip, and if it weren't for Dazai's lips on his it would be incredibly uncomfortable. He's draped across the handbrake, half in Dazai's lap, and he's breathless with kisses. He tilts his head back, drawing in a shaky breath, and feels those soft lips descend down his chin, down his throat, kissing and gently licking his skin. Atsushi groans.

"We should get back to it," he says, voice so low and husky that Dazai chuckles.

"You sure about that?" he asks. His breath tickles Atsushi's clavicle and makes him shiver.

"We're supposed to be on a stakeout," murmurs Atsushi.

Dazai pulls back and smirks. "You know as well as I do that nothing is going to happen." His fingers stroke circles into Atsushi's scalp, and the feeling makes Atsushi's eyes roll back slightly in his head. "We're only here because we have no other leads and no way to solve this until Ranpo gets back."

He goes back to kissing along Atsushi's jaw, from the tip of his chin up to his ear, and sucks Atsushi's earlobe in between his front teeth. Atsushi hisses in a breath, the sensation of Dazai's teeth on his ear going straight down his spine and adding to the warmth pooling inside him. Still leaning on one hand, he tugs at Dazai's collar with the other, gasping when Dazai's fingers tighten in his hair, tugging gently.

"You know I'm right," whispers Dazai, his voice sending tingles through Atsushi's body. "So let's kill some time."

Feeling the last of his defences fall, Atsushi moans softly as Dazai's lips move inside his collar to suck at the curve of his neck. With some encouragement (and a little discomfort) Atsushi manages to manoeuvre himself into Dazai's lap. The steering wheel pushes against his back, and he pushes himself forward into Dazai's body, kissing him desperately. Dazai's hands settle on his hips, pulling him down and grinding up to elicit more stuttered moans from Atsushi. They pant together, making the windows steam up with the heat building between them.

A shot rings out from outside the car and makes them both jump. Atsushi hits his head on the roof, squeaking in surprise.

"What was that?!" he asks, craning round from where he's sitting in Dazai's lap.

Dazai leans around him, staring out of the one un-fogged patch of windscreen across the street before making an annoyed sound. "Looks like the tip was right: that's our suspect."

"Oh god..." Atsushi groans, climbing off Dazai so the two of them can race across the road and try to catch the guy.


End file.
